chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Talon
Talon is the son of Arn and Amara. He is the defender of the weak, protector of the helpless and healer of the ill. Talon is closely associated with griffons. History During the War of the Burning Heavens , Talon was still a young man, not yet ready (in his father's opinion) to join the other warriors to defend their world. Talon disagreed but obeyed his father and stayed behind to guard their realm rather than attack the demons directly. Talon's brother, Malvoch , refused the order and stole one of the three Blades of Power and charged off to destroy the invading enemies. Towards the end of the war, when the demonic hoards were being driven back, Talon was with his mother and aunt, Assura , in the Godshome when they were attacked by a great demonic serpent and hordes of winged imps. His aunt was struck before they knew what had happened and Talon put himself between him and the woman - defending them with his life. Talon, did his best to fight off the dragon but he had been given no weapon by the master smith, Gorm. He had only one chance to save himself and the others. He called upon his father's spear, Solarion and it answered. In a burning shaft of sunlight, the spear appeared before him and allowed him to spear the serpent through the heart. When his father returned, he saw the dead serpent and heard of the deeds of his son from his mother and aunt. Rather than asking Gorm to fashion the young man a weapon, Arn gifted the spear to him that day and it has been his chosen weapon since. At the conclusion of the War, the gods were so impressed by the bravery of the young man that each of them gave him a gift. *Gizad gave to him a great grey griffon, so that he could ride out in the night while his father slept and ensure the Godshome was safe. *Gorm gave to him a shirt of mithral scales from the great serpent that he had slain so that he would be strong in battle. *Arn gave him Solarion Sacred Items *'Metal: ' *'Animal: '''Griffon *'Season: ' *'Element:' *'Prime Hour: ' *'Holy Symbol': *'Favored Weapon: '''Spear Personality Talon is the eldest child of Arn's offspring. Where as his father may have the heated temper of a warrior ready to stare down the ranks of the undead or the spawns of hell, Talon is a quiet sort who only lashes out when necessary. Followers Many of Talon's followers are located in the North Marches. A religious order of Knights (for they had no paladins) was formed after the War of the Burning Heavens, even during the Great Silence. These knights would keep vigil against the darkness. They became known as the Order of the Griffon , after the mount of their god. Their organization is based primarily out of the stronghold of Griffon Reach . Holidays & Rituals Holiday/Talon Category:Good Domain God Category:Protection Domain God Category:Strength Domain God Category:Good God Category:Lawful God Category:Neutral Good God Category:Post-Silence Deity